


Ink

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Prompt 24 of ShrinkyClinks Fest: Bar tender or Coffee Shop AU where Bucky escapes from Hydra, and decides to get a job as a barista or bartender, and gets a rather cute regular who is one punk. Steve doesn't know much about the guy giving him drinks, other than the guy has weird advice and Steve suspects that he has a rather metal tattoo or prosthetic and Steve wants to know more...I am so so sorry that this is late. I am having internet and personal issues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 24 of ShrinkyClinks Fest: Bar tender or Coffee Shop AU where Bucky escapes from Hydra, and decides to get a job as a barista or bartender, and gets a rather cute regular who is one punk. Steve doesn't know much about the guy giving him drinks, other than the guy has weird advice and Steve suspects that he has a rather metal tattoo or prosthetic and Steve wants to know more...
> 
> I am so so sorry that this is late. I am having internet and personal issues.

Bucky had left Hydra several years ago, leaving bloody bodies and broken machines in his wake. Ever since he had left, he had tried to get his life back a little at a time. 

The first thing he did was to get away from Hydra, booking a flight out of the country that held him prisoner and travelling his way throughout Europe to America. He knew that America still had Hydra facilities but he also knew the Avengers were busy dealing with Hydra, probably having more of a reason to go after them after the disappearance of Captain America.

He picked up a slew of odd jobs like moving crates for companies, becoming a waiter and even being a delivery guy. His latest job was being a barista in a cute little coffee shop in Brooklyn, New York. He was overdue packing his bags and going to another place, his paranoia of Hydra coming after him still making him look over his shoulder and leave each new place after a year or so but he liked Brooklyn and he absolutely adored the small punk who would come into the coffee shop, sit in a corner and read a book.

Bucky was pretty sure he would combust if he didn’t get to hear the little blond grumble at him asking for advice one more time before he left New York so he made sure to pick up a few shifts just so he could give him one last order.

“Hey, can I have an iced raspberry latte with a rocky road donut, please?” 

The shop was fairly quiet due to the torrential downpour of rain so Bucky looked up from his phone in surprise before nodding, hastily standing up and getting the blond’s order ready.

“You going on holiday or something?” The blond sat down on a stool, nodding to Bucky’s phone as he waited. “I’ve always wanted to go to Spain myself but I can’t be away from Brooklyn for too long- it’s home.”

Bucky swallowed his panic, giving himself the mental note of going somewhere different to Romania so the man in front couldn’t try and follow him.

“Or something.” Bucky slid the drink over to him with his metal arm so he couldn’t see the small shake in his human arm.   
  


“Are you saying that I won’t get to see your pretty face or hear your great advice?” The blond pouted in front of him before taking a bite of his donut, leaving a small trail of chocolate on his chin.

“Nothing to keep me here.” Bucky lied to him as he sat down facing him, fighting the urge to wipe away the chocolate, instead, he gave him a napkin and pointing to his chin.

The blond gaped at him as he wiped his chin, “not even me?”

“I don’t even know your name, sweetheart.” Bucky laughed.

“Yes, you do. You just called me by my name, I am your sweetheart after all.” Bucky was grinned at as he blushed bright red. “I’m kidding! My name is Steve.”

Steve held out his hand to offer Bucky a shake while Bucky stumbled over his name. Even after all of these years being away from Hydra and learning himself again, he still struggled with his name. Steve’s strong handshake froze for a second at his name.

“Bucky, huh? I like that name.” Steve spoke to him softly, seemingly trying to calm Bucky’s stutter. “Well, Bucky, you have a Steve to keep you here and he will definitely miss you.”

“I think I need a little more than an acquaintance who pesters me for advice to stay here.” 

Steve tugged on Bucky’s hand, pulling him halfway over the countertop, “just give me a few days and I can assure you that you will want to stay.”

“Not only are you stubborn but you are incredibly strong for how skinny you are.” Bucky blinked down at him, shocked at the strength and incredibly happy that there was the countertop to cover his random boner.

Steve looked down at their still joint hands, giving him a brittle smile before carefully letting go, grabbing his drink and moving away to the door.

“Just give me a few days!” 

“Okay,” Bucky whispered as the door swung shut and Steve started walking down the street.


End file.
